


Primo Cavallone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [51]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena su Primo Cavallone, fratellastro di Giotto, e Alaude.





	1. Chapter 1

Primo Cavallone

 

< Un banale signorotto di campagna, un reietto, un integerrimo capo della polizia odiato per questo da tutti, un uomo freddo troppo incline all’alcool nelle notti di solitudine.

Questo è l’uomo di cui mi rimanda il riflesso la pistola nelle mie mani… Questo sono io > pensò Federico.

Udì bussare e rimise la pistola, dal manico intarsiato, alla propria cintola.

“Avanti” disse gelido e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, che gli ricadevano in boccoli sul corpo sottile.

Alaude entrò, l’impermeabile che indossava gli ricadeva largo sul corpo sottile, al suo fianco ondeggiavano un paio di manette e un manganello.

Federico accarezzò l’elsa d’avorio lavorato della sua pistola dalla canna d’argento e socchiuse gli occhi, accomodato nella sua poltrona di pelle nera dietro la scrivania.

“Signore, mi aveva mandato a chiamare?” domandò Alaude.

Il capo della polizia osservò il poliziotto e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Sì. Oggi dovrai andare di nuovo dietro mio fratello maggiore…”. Iniziò ad ordinare.

Alaude corrugò la fronte e chiuse la porta, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Con tutto il rispetto, signore…”. Iniziò a dire.

Federico lo zittì con un gesto della mano.

“Questo è un ordine. Le tue altre mansioni potranno aspettare, niente è più importante che proteggere il futuro re. Anche perché ha bisogno di un guardiano della nuvola, non potendo usufruire del suo” disse.

< Dovermi fingermi così preoccupato per mio fratello mi disgusta. Un giorno sarò re al suo posto, devo solo avere pazienza…

Un idiota che fa il vigilante, nonostante privilegi e poteri divini non si merita niente. Se mia madre non fosse una popolana, io avrei avuto il giusto ruolo. Al suo contrario, mi sarei fatto andare bene anche quella sciocca di Sebastiana come moglie, fin troppo facilmente manipolabile con quel suo anellino al dito > rifletté.

“Primo Cavallone, la mia fedeltà va a voi. Giotto è solo un erbivoro che morderei a morte.

Per quanto ancora dovrò occuparmi di lui?” gemette Alaude. Si deterse le labbra sottili e rosse con la lingua. < Per quanto ancora dovrò avere a che fare con Daemon Spade? Quel tipo è completamente impazzito > rifletté.

Federico si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Per tutto il tempo necessario” sussurrò. Gli passò l’indice sul collo, sotto l’alto risvolto dell’impermeabile, lì dove c’erano dei piccoli segni di morsi. I suoi canini aguzzi e candidi s’intravedevano attraverso le sue labbra rosso rubino, che risaltavano sul suo viso esangue e affilato.

“Come desiderate, signore. Spero almeno di poter tornare in tempo per fare la ronda di stanotte” gemette Alaude.

“Oh, sicuramente. Voglio vederti portare ordine in questa città, i malviventi dilagano come una terribile pestilenza” mugolò Cavallone e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi dorati.

< Io, il primo vampiro tra gli uomini, divorato dall’oscurità, ascenderò su questo mondo ed allora avremo quello che entrambi desideriamo: ordine e disciplina > promise mentalmente.

Alaude annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondo chiaro.

“Allora mi congedo, signore” disse.

Federico tornò alla poltrona, guardò il poliziotto uscire e richiudersi la porta alle spalle.


	2. Alaude e Ieyasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 538  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: A e B si appartano durante il matrimonio di C.

Alaude e Ieyasu

 

 Dal salone accanto proveniva un continuo brusio dovuto agl’invitati al matrimonio, che si andava mischiare con i suoni che provenivano da fuori la finestra, creati sia dal vento che muoveva le fronde degli alberi, sia dai ruscelli che decoravano il giardino.

 Alaude giocherellava con le sue manette, sul metallo si andava a riflettere la luce rossastra delle candele. il poliziotto si passa una mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi, sentendoli lisci sotto i polpastrelli, e se ho chiuso gli occhi virgola notando che è una figura si era allontanata dalla sala.

 Seguì ragazzino con passo felpato, guardandosi intorno circospetto, entrando dietro di lui in una stanza appartata. Chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò contro, accarezzando il proprio manganello, e vide che il più giovane si era andato a sedere sul davanzale della finestra, guardando il cielo azzurro che andava annuvolandosi all'esterno.

 “Non ti ho mai visto qui in Giappone, almeno al palazzo” disse con tono grave, assottigliando gli occhi dal taglio aguzzo.

 il giovinetto fece un sorriso crudele, rispondendo: “Non mi sorprende, so passare inosservato anche ad occhi attenti come i tuoi, se lo desidero”.

Alaude digrigno i denti.

“Si può sapere chi sei _tu_?”.

“Chi sono io?

Il figlio che per tutti Giotto non ha mai avuto. Io e un altro, il più grande dei miei fratelli, condividiamo lo stesso nome, soltanto per non esistere entrambi. Per tutti Giotto ha un solo erede, la sua fedele perla da mostrare e riverire, da schiavizzare e utilizzare.

I Vongola stanno alla luce del giorno, amati e premiati, divinizzati e santificati, nonostante sguazzino nei peccati. Le famiglie sono così, no?

Vivo nel sangue versato nell’ombra di quella prosperità, sono l’oscurità che si cela dietro quella luce. Domino nell’ombra, destinato a dominare su quell’oscurità.

Maledetto come un figlio della luna, con le medesime fattezze femminili, in una maledizione che si ripete sempre. Un fratello nella luce e uno dimenticato, ma ugualmente dannati alla fine dei giochi” disse Ieyasu.

< Sembra matto come un cavallo, mi ricorda Daemon, è ugualmente criptico > rifletté il poliziotto, espirando profondamente dalle narici.

“Cosa sei venuto a fare al matrimonio Riccardo?” lo interrogò Alaude.

Ieyasu si appoggiò con una spalla sottile alla finestra, sulla sua guancia spiccava il tatuaggio di una rondine.

“La vera domanda che ti stai ponendo è come mai le guardie mi hanno fatto passare” sussurrò. Un lungo codino di capelli grigio-azzurri gli ondeggiava lungo la schiena. “ Diciamo che non sono un ospite così sgradito per Giotto” semplificò.

< Dovrei essere alla festa insieme agli altri e non appartato con uno sconosciuto che sembra pericoloso, nonostante così giovane e femmine. Sì, è un efebo mortale... però non voglio rischiare che questa giornata finisca nel peggiore dei modi, voglio che sia il giorno più bello per la perla del Boss >. Si staccò dalla porta ed inizio a camminare avanti e indietro nella stanza, con sguardo greve ed espressione arcigna.

Ieyasu fece un sorriso sardonico.

“Non temere, volevo solo vedere cosa avesse di così speciale questa Vanessa. Adesso che mi sono accertato che è solo una vecchia pazza, posso anche andarmene” lo rassicurò.

“Sarà meglio o ti caccerò io” lo minacciò Alaude. Spalancò la porta ed uscì di tutta furia dalla stanza.

 

 


End file.
